Blame it on the train
by mayfaire
Summary: Mitsui and Rukawa. An unexpected kiss. What happens next?


Blame it on the train

Summary: Mitsui and Rukawa. An unexpected kiss. What happens next?

Warning: If SD was mine, then Rukawa and his sempai would have screwed each other every practice game with much enthusiasm as how they play on court. But then, it would only be in my dreams.

A/N: This will be my latest for the next two weeks because I have to study for my finals. I'll be back in the last week of March. Enjoy! By the way, I still haven't forgotten— I still suck.

* * *

Thirty minutes have passed and Sakuragi hasn't still stopped from his undying rigmarole.

"Nyhahaahahaaha! With the tensai around, Shohoku will never lose any game in the IH!

"Shut up, red-head!" Kiyota retorted. "You'll never beat us! Not in a million years!" Now, it was Kiyota Nobunaga's time to laugh.

"What did you say?" Sakuragi said, clearly pissed from the remark. "Why you —"

WHACK!

"Itai!" Sakuragi wailed as he rubbed his aching head. "What did you do that for, Gori?"

"Shut up! Sakuragi Hanamichi!" Akagi roared, having lost his patience enough. He sat down again, facing Kainan High's ace player. "Sorry about Sakuragi, Maki."

Maki smiled in return, dismissing the apology. "No harm done, Akagi. My apologies too on Kiyota."

Akagi could only let out a long exhausted sigh. The train picked them up exactly at ten in the morning. Shohoku had its own cabin as well as Kainan. Everyone was excited going to the IH especially that it only had to be five hours before they reach their destination: Tokyo.

It was only at Maki's invitation that the Shohoku players went to Kainan's cabin to have a little chat. To which Akagi thought turned into another war of insults and self-appointed praises.

Akagi grimly thought that this five hours of his life would be a major headache for him. He instantly made a quick mental note to drink an aspirin when they get back to their cabin.

And Rukawa couldn't agree more with what expression Akagi was making. He was starting to have a headache too thanks to the do'ahou of Shohoku and Kainan.

Rukawa, who was sitting at the end of the cabin looked around and saw everybody having a fitful conversation with each other. Akagi and Maki contemplating on the future hardships their team will endure on the IH. Kogure, Jin, Miyagi and Ayako were having a chat of their own too about their plans and strategies. While other players of Kainan where sleeping peacefully on one side of the cabin, not even flinching from the nerve cracking noises courtesy of Sakuragi and Kiyota.

_How the hell can they do that?_ Rukawa thought grimly. He too was already getting sleepy but the noises from the cabin were too much for him.

Deciding that saving energy and his patience was much better than skinning the nincompoops alive, Rukawa decided to return to their cabin and have some sleep, too.

Rukawa went outside Kainan's cabin and transverse the train towards Shohoku's cabin. Thankfully, no one noticed him exiting. Arriving at Shohoku's cabin, Rukawa could only mutter a lengthy curse that could make anyone cower in fear.

The team's cabin was total chaos. Every duffel bag and god-knows-what-kind-of-things were literally spread out across the entire cabin. Even the isle was stuffed with rubber shoes and stuff. It seems that every one was too excited to visit Kainan's cabin to let their things sprawled in here.

Rukawa stepped on the clear spaces idly, carefully not stepping on the bags and all. Even the seats were occupied with things. _What were they thinking— bringing all these stuff and all…_

Rukawa Kaede could only stare at the things his teammates brought. The things were literally useless for the coming IH. And worse, they brought things like there was no tomorrow.-

The rookie could only sigh tiredly. _Where am I going to sleep?_ He slowly scanned the room to look for a more decent space to rest to and he found one on his right. He slowly walked towards the vacant seat, which he _thought_ was vacant.

To his surprise he saw Mitsui sleeping peacefully, his head leaning towards the glass window. Rukawa didn't even noticed him exit Kainan's cabin. He again scanned the room, looking for another space but unfortunately, there was none.

Rukawa sighed again and sat beside his sempai, eyeing the shooting guard warily. He waited for a few moments, sensing if Mitsui would stir from his sleep, fortunately he didn't.

Rukawa relaxed his shoulders as he silently pleaded for a peaceful sleep like his sempai. He could already feel his muscles reduce tension. _Just five hours of rest, I need it badly_. And as Rukawa close his eyes, as sleep answered his prayer.

Mitsui was having the time of life dreaming about Shohoku winning the championship in the IH when someone was calling his name unendingly.He slowly opened his eyes to see who the hell was calling him and destroying his beautiful dream. It was his captain, Akagi. Mitsui could only groan in disdain. "What is it, Akagi?" Mitsui said groggily, silently wishing for the continuance of his dream.

"Mitsui." Akagi called again, his veins throbbing already from Mitsui's stubbornness and the sight beholding him. "We're here."

"Hmmm…" Mitsui uttered sleepily. "Another ten minutes…"

Akagi's vein suddenly popped and was already lunging towards the shooting guard when Kogure and Ayako thankfully stopped him. "MITSUI!"

Mitsui nearly bolted upright from his captain's thunderous roar but dizziness overcame more, making his brows furrow. "I'm already awake, Akagi."

"Better be, Mitsui Hisashi." Akagi growled.

Mitsui blinked for several times for his eyes to accommodate his vision. But what he was seeing was peculiar. Every one in the cabin was literally staring at him as if he just murdered a Prime Minister.

"What is it?" Mitsui asked while rubbing his eye with his right hand.

Sakuragi, who was behind Akagi's back suppressed a small snicker. "Hey Mitchy, didn't know you have that kind of relationship with him."

"What relationship?" Mitsui queried again somehow feeling awkward from where he was sitting. His left shoulder seemed to ache.

"_That_ kind." Sakuragi said, pointing out directly to his left shoulder.

_That kind? What's that supposed to mean?_ Mitsui now a little more awake slowly turned his head towards his left shoulder. Instead of seeing his left shoulder, he saw a mass of black hair.

Not getting any proper recognition, he leaned his head forward to look where it came from… or rather to whom it belongs. And Mitsui Hisashi has never been so awake in his life.

Taking a look, Mitsui realized that the hair belonged to the one and only walking block of ice, Rukawa Kaede. Mitsui could've thanked all the gods in heaven and Olympus if the situation was that simple. But it wasn't. Rukawa Kaede's arms were also coiled around his left arm.

Mitsui Hisashi could already feel the heated stares he was getting. _I'm innocent!_ Mitsui wanted to shout but he opted not to. Rather, he placed his right hand on the rookie's shoulder and started to shake him gently knowing that the younger boy had the infamous antic of beating anyone to death for waking him at the wrong time. "Rukawa, wake up."

_Hell, I should be the one beating you up_. Mitsui thought, panic starting to creep in his veins. His continuous shaking suddenly made Rukawa stir. _Yes! Wake up! Save me from this embarrassment!_

Rukawa who was having the sleep of his life was suddenly disturbed by a gentle shake of his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes, his brain apparently 75 percent still asleep. He barely recognized the face but tried anyway.

"Sempai?" Rukawa uttered.

Seeing Rukawa open his eyes and mutter his name made Mitsui really thank all the gods available. He sure will pray for an hour later for the saving grace.

"Hey…" Mitsui said, anxiety still in his voice. "We're here."

"Hmm."

Mitsui was about to release his arm and now aching shoulder from his kouhai when the train suddenly came to a quick halt making him advance towards Rukawa. Not that it bothered him but with his lips suddenly locking with Rukawa's and the team's jaw dropping and nose bleeding expressions, it sure as hell bothered him.

_Oh god, what the hell is happening to me!_ Mitsui tried to move away but his body betrayed his impulses. He was already shrinking from the embarrassment of being caught sleeping with Rukawa in a touchy way, how much more from seeing him kissing the boy! He was surely damned to hell. Might as well be escorted there with open arms. _What the—_

Much more to Mitsui's remorse, Rukawa who barely looked awake enough to have the sense of sanity only blinked several times, closed his eyes and move towards Mitsui— making the kiss deeper.

_This is enough!_ But the gods seemed to enjoy the sight and made it more miserable than Mitsui could ever imagine.

"Akagi, we're already—," And Maki could only stop from what he was saying as he saw the unimaginable view.

"Hey Maki-san! Why are you just standing—," Before Kiyota could even finish his sentence, Maki already silenced him with a hand. And Jin, who was behind Kiyota could only stare in disbelief from the sight.

Rukawa who was starting to enter dreamland again started to get a little confused. _Why is_ _sempai's face close to mine?_ Rukawa blinked thrice before realization hit him. He was kissing Mitsui Hisashi.

Rukawa slowly pulled away from Mitsui's lips, creating a small smacking sound. He could only stare in disbelief from what was happening. What the hell is happening? Why are Akagi and the others staring at them? And why the hell was Kainan in their cabin!

Mitsui, upon seeing his kouhai's face in confusion was ironically the expression he was wearing, too. He was thankful enough that Rukawa pulled away from their lip lock. Upon seeing Rukawa bringing his hand to his lips with a red hue grazing his pale cheeks was quite a miracle to Mitsui. _Am I in heaven already or what? Rukawa blushing? This must be the end of the world…_

_What the hell is happening here!_ Mitsui and Rukawa both thought.

Hell, this is going to be a long day.

TBC? Nahhh… don't think so. This fic ends here.

A/N: Uhmmm sorry about the fic… it wasn't supposed to be like this, really. I saved the original fic in a floppy disk and unfortunately one day, it just didn't work at all. Please review, criticisms are more than welcome. Thank you and see you in two week's time.

PS: I just checked and edited my fic so I broke my so-called promise of seeing you guys in another two weeks. To hell with that! Hehe…


End file.
